Torchwood
Torchwood is a spin-off of Doctor Who and is in the Doctor Who continuum. Torchwood minis are mini-Reapers, the same type as the main series. However, the mini-Reapers produced by Torchwood fics are unable to fly in a straight line. The Canon The series revolves around the Torchwood Institute, which was shown to be founded by Queen Victoria in the New Who episode 'Tooth and Claw' to protect Britain from extraterrestrials and acquire alien technology. It is considered to be separate from the government, outside the police, and beyond the United Nations. It focuses on the Cardiff team, taxed with protecting the Rift running through the city, led by Captain Jack Harkness, an omnisexual from the 51st century who can't die. Series 1-2 members include Gwen Cooper, police liaison (led the team when Jack was traveling with the Doctor); Dr. Owen Harper, medic and snark; Martha Jones, medic without the snark (temporary team member); Dr. Toshiko Sato, technology expert; and Ianto Jones, general supporter and maker of perfect coffee. Series 4 introduces new characters, notably Esther Drummond, CIA analyst, and Rex Matheson, CIA agent. Rhys Williams (romantically involved with Gwen) also plays a larger role in Series 4. Retcon is a drug from this canon, used to make people forget recent unusual events. It comes in small white pills that dissolve in water. In Fanfiction Jack and Ianto are the most common lust objects. Due to the overly sexual nature of Torchwood (mainly due to Jack), random slash, previously undocumented bisexuality, and even MPreg are canon and can therefore not lead to charging without prejudice in fics in this fandom. Woobification of canons, however, — usually Ianto — is both common and unacceptable. Jack/Gwen (sometimes "Gwack") and Jack/Ianto (frequently "Janto") are both popular pairings and are often in competition with each other; Gwen bashing, both in and out of Jack/Ianto fics is also both common and unacceptable (though Gwen certainly isn't faultless). In the PPC Agents native to Torchwood * Jacques Bonnefoy Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. Agents Specialised in this Continuum Agents are considered specialised in a continuum when they have handled at least three missions in the canon. Most of these agents are also active/specialised in other continua. It is often not the agents who decide where their specialty lies, but the Flowers that keep assigning missions to them. * Agents Emma Julia and Tasmin Haynes (DMS - Doctor Who/Torchwood) ** 'It's All In The Genes' (alternative links) ** '"Oh God" and "Strawberry Lovin'"' (alternative links) ** 'Baby Moon's Gift' (alternative links) ** 'Another Time Lord' (alternative links) (crossover with Doctor Who) ** 'Out with a Bang' (alternative links) ** 'From Dreams to Reality: Classified Dreams' (alternative links) ** 'Last Resort' (alternative links) ** 'miley's story' (alternative links) (crossover with Doctor Who) ** 'Like father, like daughter' (alternative links) ** 'My Immortal' (alternative links) ** 'Doctor Keira Imogene Stewart' (alternative link) ** 'Domestic Violence' (alternative link) ** 'Riftangel' (alternative link) ** 'new start, rock star kid and i hot new boyfriend' (alternative link) Agents Not Yet Specialised in this Continuum Agents with fewer than three missions in this continuum are not specialised, yet. They probably soon will be. * 'The Great Escape' a.k.a. 'Mission One Point Five' (NSFW) (crossover with Harry Potter), Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature (DF) * 'of hot tubs and weevils', Agents Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains (DBS) * 'Insanity . . . It's a Gift' (crossover with Doctor Who), Agents Karma and Nemia (DMS - Doctor Who) * 'Worthless', Agents Maria Falcone, Crispin Reed, and Beethoven Sonata (DMS) with Coriander Johnsson * "Rain Check", Agents Ix and Charlotte Webb (ESAS) Category:Continua Category:TV Series Category: Doctor Who/Torchwood